BUTTERFLY
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: The love of a mother remains even past death. This is one daughter's letter to the mother she lost years before. It was written at a time a daughter wishes her mother could be with her.
**A/N Mother's Day is a special time to celebrate the love between mothers and their children. It doesn't matter if the mother is alive or deceased, no amount of time or distance can kill that love. This story is in honor of all mothers. Although it might be posted earlier than the exact day Happy Mother's Day. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.**

 **Butterfly**

Jeannie's POV

Dear Mom:

This time should be a time of joy and happiness for me. I should walk around all day long with a beaming smile because my greatest wish will soon come true. Within a week I'll become Mrs. Steven Keller, but I have felt sad; as though I could cry all day long. And at first I wasn't sure why.

When I had a fitting for my wedding dress for some last minute alterations, Irene and Brianna joined me. As I saw my image in the mirror I heard the shop assistant as she spoke to Irene.

"Doesn't your daughter look like an angel? Her husband to be will be stunned."

Tears rolled down my face and I couldn't seem to stop crying no matter what anyone there did or said. It struck me like a bolt of lightning the reason why I had been so sad was I missed you, mom. I tried to explain it to my friends, but they couldn't understand what I said to them.

Irene and Brianna weren't exactly sure what to do. Brianna finally thought of getting in touch with Steve. He came right away to pick me up. The way he looked at me told me he was very worried. I finally was able to calm enough to tell him what troubled me

He had the wonderful idea that I should write a personal letter to you and read it out loud to you at your grave. Just the thought of it gave me a good feeling. It was as though it was a way to make up for lost time at least a little bit.

The strangest thing is the fact that I miss you more than ever before. It's almost fourteen years since you passed away but it seems as though it happened just yesterday. I couldn't imagine that after so many years anyone could feel a loss so strongly.

Back when you first passed away I missed you terribly and shed a lot of tears until Steve came into mine and dad's lives. I fell in love with him at first sight. He fell in love with me as well but Mike was against any relationship with a cop and set that rule in stone.

You would be fond of Steve right away, mom. I have always felt you would have said "Jeannie follow your heart." I have always remembered what you told me a few days before you died.

You pulled me to you and hugged me and I heard these words. "Sweetie, do you know what makes me feel sad the most? The fact I won't get to see you graduating from high school, be at your wedding or see your children. I hope your husband will love and cherish you like your dad did me. I would marry him again, right on the spot."

Mom I'll marry such a man. My Steven would die for me. He's always worshipped the ground I walk on. Besides with his looks, he looks like an angel. He chose me over all the other gorgeous women he could have had.

When it was almost too late after Steve had been mortally wounded, Mike realized that what Steve and I felt for each other wasn't just a fling. We needed each other to live and to breathe. When Steve was allowed to leave the hospital he proposed to me with Mike's blessing. Now I would like your blessing as well, mom. Please send a sign one way or another.

And, mom there's another request I'd like to make of you. I wish I could talk with you about it. I could use some motherly guidance. Mom, I'm to be a mother myself. I'm three months along. Steve and I just found out a few days ago. We'd lost one child three years ago due to a miscarriage after two months of pregnancy. Although it wasn't the right time back then it would have been very welcome. That child will always be my first and the hurt has always remained.

I know you had your share of pain due to at least four miscarriages before I was born. Mom, I have a better understanding of how much you suffered. I don't think I could handle another miscarriage. Please, mom be your grandchild's guardian angel.

After Jeannie had finished writing that letter she and Steve went with a bouquet of roses to her mom's grave. Jeannie read it, her emotions overflowing with each word. At times a huge lump in her throat prevented freedom of speech for a little while.

At that moment she was reading the letter, something beyond all comprehension happened. A beautiful butterfly, a viceroy, flew towards the roses. It seemed to smell the scent of the roses, then landed on the palm of Jeannie's hand.

Believe it or not that same butterfly or its twin with exact similar markings on her wings, a week later was an uninvited but very welcome guest at the wedding. When Steve and Jeannie arrived at the Chapel of Our Lady to get married she appeared out of the blue. First the butterfly circled around them to land upon the bridal bouquet and remained there until the ceremony and party were over. Only then did she leave like the other guests. Jeannie truly felt that butterfly was her mom giving Jeannie and Steve her blessing.


End file.
